C o m e  O n
by kingslayers
Summary: "She NEVER calls me Malfoy". Rose/Scorpius/OC, guest-starring Al. Crack formatting.


**Hi guys! Okay, I'm not actually very pleased with this one, it's just a bit **_**too **_**free-versey.. it seems too overcrowded, but I had to put it up, I just had to. I don't know. Maybe I'm a masochist. Whatever. I may do a one-shot that's more 'story-like' later, using the same idea/plotline, but I want to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Bro, I'm a kiwi. I'm not even from the same **_**hemisphere**_** as J.. So, nuh-uh, I don't own **_**anything **_____**boo hoo**

**(Scorpius POV btw)**

'C o m e on, _**Rose'**_ he said

'LET'S _go' _he told her

She stood up, nodding at him and _waved_ at me

'**Wait, **_**Rosie'**_ I said

'S C O R P I U S, let me _go_' she said t h r e a t e n i n g l y

I GRABBED her a r m, eyes _pleading_

'**MALFOY** let **me **_go!'_ she cried

I let _go_, as if **b u r n e d**

**I watched, **s h o c k e d as _she_ left with him

_(_because_she__never_calls y o u **MALFOY**)

I mope all the way to the _Ravenclaw_common room

'**HI!**' an u n l a w f u l l y _cheerful_ voice calls

I _ignore_ her, and a second later, she **follows**

'Babe, what's _wrong?'_ she asks me, c o n f u s e d

I _look_ up at her

She's summer _blonde (_and _**Rose**_ is all _autumn_ rusty _goldy_-**browns**)

Her eyes are _light _sky-_blue_ (but _**Rose's**_ are all _chocolatechocolatechocolate_**brown**)

Her _smile_ is all _palepalepal_e_pink_ and _average_ lips (but **nothing** about _**Rose**_ is _average,_ her lips are _full _and **amazing**_**rose-red**_)

Her voice is all _tinkly_and high, like _bells_ (but it's _kind of _**annoying**, and _**Rose's**_ voice is _bubbly_ and **rich**, and it reminds you of _**chocolate)**_

'C o m e o n, _Scor_, **tell**me' she says, but it **feels**_wrong_, like she's _ordering _me to (even though _she's_**not**, she just _isn't_ as _coaxing _ as _**Rose**_)

I _look_ at her

'Tracey…' but even her **name** feels _wrong_. It's all _grating_ and **meaningless** (and _**Rose**_ is all _silky_ and **meaningful**)

She looks at me, expectantly

'I… _**Rosie**_ isn't talking to me, and I **don't know** what to do!' I rush out

She eyes me_strangely_

Then she **blows up** (and damn boy, it's **not**_pretty_)

'How come _she_ has so **much **_power_ over **YOU**?' she rages, eyes _crazy_ (and not _crazy pretty_ either, like _**Rose **_ when she's mad, who's all _flashing eyes_ and _fiery halo _of hair when she's angry)

I just _watch_ her go, **d u m b f o u n d e d**

'_You're meant to __**love**__ me!_' she yells

'But Tracey… she's my _veryveryvery__**best friend**_!' I shout

This **stops** her in her _tracks_

'WHAT about **Al?**' she asks

I _shake_ my head, w o r r i e d. My _girlfriend_ doesn't **know** who my _**best friend**_ is…

'**Al **is a g r e a t friend, but he's **not **_**Rose**_' I say

I _flop_ backwards onto **my bed**, and a second later, she _joins _me

'So… what makes you think she's **mad** at you?' she asks me

'_**She**_ called me**MALFOY**' I tell her, voice _shaking_ (but in _anger_ or **sorrow**, boy, do you **know**?)

Tracey is _silent_ and suddenly she's _laughing_

'That's so p a t h e t i c' she chokes out

I turn on her in _seconds_

'You **don't **u n d e r s t a n d!' I shout, voice _shaking_ (but it's definitely _anger_ this time)

And then I really _looked_ at her

Her eyes, so _light _sky-_blue_ are too _wrong_ to understand (cos only _chocolatechocolatechocolate_**brown** understands, right?)

Her lips, so_palepalepale_ pink and _average_ (so Tracey) will _never_ measure up to _full_ and **amazing **_**rose-red**_ (so _**Rose**_)

Her _tinkly_ and high laugh like _bellsnever_ makes you want to _laugh _and _laugh _and _laugh _like _bubbly_ and **rich **_**chocolate**_ laughs do

When her summer_blonde_ hair flies in the _wind_, it never s t o p s your_heart_ like _autumn_ rusty _goldy-_**browns** do

And then I s t o o d u p (cos little boy, then you realised)

'S c o r p i u s,_where_ are **you** going?' she _asks_, d e s p e r a t e.

I _shake_ my head at _her_ (cos she's so so_wrong_)

And I begin to _w a l k_ (And damn boy, it feels _**good**_ huh?)

And then A L L_**hell**_ breaks l o o s e.

'**NO!** You're m i n e!' she _screeches_.

I turn and _look_ at her, in _utter_ d i s b e l i e f (cos you've **never** been hers, darling)

'No, I'm **not**,' I say to _her._

_She_**g l a r e s**at me as I walk a w a y

And I d i d n ' t _care_ (not one _little_ bit)

'_**Rose! Rose,**__wait!_' I c a l l e d after her _autumn _rusty _goldy-_**brown **mane as _**she**_ turned the c o r n e r

'**MALFOY,** what do _you_want?' she a s k e d **me** (and _cold little boy, _your _heart_**broke** a little bit)

'_**Rosie… Rose,**_ I'm so, so_s o r r y'_ I say (but even then, you _wonder_ if it's **enough**)

She _looked_ at you, in d i s b e l i e f

'You're_sorry?_For what, S C O R P I U S?'For _ditching_ me to hang with your _little_**blondie**?' she sneers (but **l i t t l e **_**boy**_, even though that **hurts**, you know she doesn't _mean_ it)

'**YES**! _**Rose, **_I'm so, so, _so__sorry_ for **e v e r y t h i n g**. I should _**never**_ have left _**you**_and **Al** for Tracey. She's **not**_worth_ it. She never has been,' I say d e s p e r a t e l y (and even though **you** don't see it, _little boy_, but you're _**b r e a k i n g**_ her heart)

She _stares_ at me, then sits down and _cries_ (and you're **shocked**, darling)

I _slide_ next to her and l a u g h hollowly

'What a _pair_ we make, huh?' I say to her, nonchalant (but little **boy**, you're _so_ obviously **not**)

'I _wish_,' she mutters

'_**Rose?**_' I ask, c o n f u s e d (but c o m e o n _little _**boy**, you're _hopeful_ too)

'_**Scorpius,**_' she sighs

'Do you ever wonder _why_ your endless girls bother _**me**_ so much?' she whispers (the honest answer is _all the time, _right **boy**?)

'No..but I _hope_,' I say (good on _you_, **boy**,

She _looks _at you and _gasps._

'Do you- do you _mean_ it?' she asks _hopefully_.

I nod, _s u r p r i s e d_ that she _maybe_**sorta**kinda felt the same way

She _smiled_ and I leaned towards her (easy does it, _boy_, take it easy)

And…

I

_Kissed her_

**FINIS**

**So, what did you guys think of Tracey? BTW, the guy at the start, asking Rose to go with him was Al, and he wanted to go because he didn't want to watch Rose's heart break **_**again**_**, like it did every time she saw Scorp with a girl. Anyway, because this one wasn't really that good, I've decided to inflict more writing on you! I'm writing a story (next-gen) but I won't post the first chapter until I have written at least 3, maybe 4, because school is so hectic. However, I have ANOTHER project (I know, am I insane?) and I've decided to post one. It's a Next-Gen drabble series.**

**Sweet,**

**Sherbetgirl xx**


End file.
